Reef Storm
by the39clueslover
Summary: Can four girls save Dinotopia from an evil like they have never seen before
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia Hamilton sat in her cabin, staring at the blank piece of paper. She tapped her fingers on the desk absent mindedly, trying to think of something, anything to write a story about. Nothing. She looked out the cabin window at the wide expanse of sea, the blue green water glistening in the sun. She sighed. Why did her parents have to give her away? Her parents were out traveling. She never saw them. They gave her to a foster home to go traveling. Her foster parents didn't care for her either. The only people she could feel that cared for her were the other kids in the foster home. The closest ones were Hannah, Iley and Ailis. They were her best friends and the closest thing to a real family. She continued to gaze at the ocean, even when her cabin door opened.  
"Olivia? The captain needs all of us on deck." Olivia didn't turn around to see who had spoken, but the voice sounded like Iley. She slowly rose up, and clicked her computer off.

She slowly walked onto the deck, quickly greeted by mocking laughter and groans, seeing all of the other kids messing about, pushing each other over and playing rough games. Olivia quickly side-stepped from a boy being thrown across the desk by his friends.  
"Children! This is no time to be playing games!" The captain cried. The captain was a grumpy man, in his late fifties, with a colorless mustache and very little hair at the top of his head that you could easily mistake him for being bald. The laughing and groaning sounds stopped as they all turned to the captain.  
"We are about to hit a storm and we can only escort a certain number of you. Please step forward if your name is called. Lilly. Luke. Tim. Oliver. Hugh. Alice. Tom. Belle. Karl. The rest of you have to stay behind." It was quite clear that there were only four left: Olivia, Hannah, Iley and Ailis. They were the only four that hadn't been offered a foster home. The other kids crammed into a small boat to head towards the closest island or boat, at the captain has sent a request for a rescue boat to be sent.

The girls returned to Ailis' cabin. Ailis sat on the top bunk, next to Hannah, while Iley read a book on the bottom bunk. Olivia paced around the room nervously.  
"It's not fair." Ailis whispered.  
"What?" Olivia lifted her head. "That we haven't been adopted? We haven't been fostered? We're left on this boat with a crew who hate us? What? Is that it!" Olivia cried. Ailis looked at her feet dangling off the bed.  
"Sorry. It's just… we're left here heading into a killer storm while the others enjoy a luxury boat and are as far away from the storm as they could possibly be!" Olivia threw herself into a chair with her head in her hands. Iley sighed and closed her book.  
"It can't be that bad. We have an experienced crew here, and the captains dealt with many storms." She reasoned.  
"Except this one's meant to be extremely hard to pass through." Hannah was being unusually quiet, seeing as she was the one who usually did most of the talking.

"Look. We're going to live. You lot are all to dramatic." Iley opened her book and began to read again.

The storm had knocked out the electrics, so the girls sat in silence in Olivia's cabin. No one said a word. The only sounds where the 100 m/ph winds battering the boat outside. The girls had heard no news from the captain or anyone else from the crew, and it had been more than ten minutes since they had checked on them. Something was wrong on the ship. It wasn't usual for them to travel on boat, but the foster home had wanted them to visit a tropical place for a holiday, but it seemed that this would be far from that. The boat lurched from side to side, the girls struggling to keep their balance on the slippery wood floor.  
"We should go up!" Ailis shouted over the buffeting wind and waves. Olivia shook her head.  
"No, it could be dangerous!" She cried.  
"They might need help!" Hannah joined in the conversation. Ailis nodded and scrambled towards the stairs. Olivia and Hannah soon followed, dragging themselves across the wooden floor. Iley came last, struggling after her companions. The corridor they entered was pitch black. Lightning soon joined in the storms angry song, quickly followed by shockingly loud claps of thunder. The girls couldn't see, but they shot each other worried looks regardless. Following what they could see from the lightning and following the wall, the girls found the final stairs and tried their best not to fall over climbing them. The collapsed on the deck, the harsh wind slapping them in the face. The wind roared past their ears, making it nearly impossible to hear what anyone was saying. The crew members caught sight of the girls.  
"GET OUT OF HERE! GO BELOW DECK!" They could just make out from one of the crew members. The captain turned around.  
"GIRLS! GET AWAY FROM HERE! YOU MIGHT GET BLOWN AWAY!" Olivia wouldn't have been surprised since the wind was so strong. The girls felt around for something to hold onto. The rain felt more like bullets against the girls skin. Squeezing her eyes shut, Olivia wondered if they would ever see the light of day again.  
"AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed. Olivia didn't take time to figure out who. Just why they were screaming. A grey wave came crashing against the boat. The wind seemed to get harsher and harder, more waves crashing against the boat. It was just like a sixth sense. Olivia knew she couldn't stay on the boat. She had to jump. It was certain death to stay on the boat. If they jumped, they could reach shore if they swam. They had more possibility of living.  
"HANNAH! ILEY! AILIS! WE HAVE TO JUMP OFF THE BOAT IF WE WANT TO LIVE!" Her friends hesitated before finally nodding reluctantly. Olivia nodded back, scrambling over to the boats edge. Looking down, she prayed she would get out of this. She leapt, the ocean splashing around her as she sunk beneath the dark waves, fighting to get back to the surface.  
"SWIM!" She heard Iley cry, and wasn't one who was going to go against her friend this time. Now it was a matter of life and death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hannah's blue eyes fluttered open. She shifted her limbs sore and rubbed from the sand. She blew a golden lock out of her face and sighed. Wincing as she rose up, she looked around for her friends. She crawled over to who she recognized as Ailis. 

"Ailis? Ailis! Wake up!" Her reddy- brown haired friend opened her blue-green eyes. 

"Ow… that was quite a storm… Where are the others?" Ailis let out a cry of pain as she tried to raise up quickly. 

"Guys!" Ailis and Hannah saw two familiar figures shuffle over. Iley and Olivia. Iley's dark brown hair was soaked through and bags underneath her brown eyes. Olivia's mousey brown hair was filled with sand and her blue-green eyes had sleep in them. But it didn't prevent the friends from having a warm re-union. 

"Where are we?" Olivia was first to break the warm atmosphere. 

"I don't know. But I just hope we've ended up somewhere safe, or civilized, at least." Iley mumbled. Olivia rose up. 

"Where are you going?" Hannah growled. 

"I'm going to try to find any signs on civilized life. I'm hungry, tired and thirsty. Unless you have a better idea." The remaining three shared nervous glances before deciding to follow their friend.

The place was beautiful. The place was un-blemished. It was like no part of the world the girls had ever seen before. The air was clean and pure, it smelt as if it was free from pollution. The place was natural, containing only shades of green, brown and grey. But after about an hour of walking, the girls started to worry. They had seen absolutely no signs of life in the beautiful land. 

"So, we're stuck on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean." Captain Obvious Ailis stuck again. 

"Well, the first thing we need to do if we're alone is to find a water source and food." Iley put in, taking control. Nobody objected, for once.

The girls scouted the island, till they discovered a small river. The girls didn't waste any time. All were at the bank, trying to drink as much as they could. The water was sweet and cool, and it didn't take much to refresh you. Hannah walked towards a plant after about a 10 minute rest. The plants that grew in the bush were like apples, but smaller, and pinker in color. Hannah grabbed one and took a bite. 

"Well, were stuck here alone, so who cares if it's poisonous." Olivia shrugged and followed Hannah's lead. Soon the girls had all eaten one of the small pink apple-like fruits.

It had been about 10 minutes since the girls had eaten, and they showed no signs of illness, so they presumed that the plant hadn't been dangerous to them. But after about half an hour, Olivia collapsed. Her vision was hazy, and she was fading in and out of consciousness. The other girls also fainted, the fruit providing to be slow at its defenses. But the girls heard footsteps, too large to be a human, but the girls didn't care. They just went un-conscious.


End file.
